


Green Skin

by dampbreadstick



Series: Green Skin [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dampbreadstick/pseuds/dampbreadstick
Summary: George had never seen a girl with green skin until he found her under that tree. Who is she? What is she?
Series: Green Skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079312
Kudos: 3





	Green Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Green skin takes the original plot of the Dream SMP and twists it around so most major events in this series will be based off the actual dsmp plot. This is the first story type thing I've ever written so I apologize in advance if there's any formatting/grammar mistakes and I do plan to get better at it, but I do hope everyone who reads this enjoys the first chapter I've written because I am really excited about this.

George was walking around the edge of a forest when he spotted something almost like it was trying to be hidden, he walked closer to investigate but stood shocked and not sure what to do. It was a girl. He rushed over to check if she was okay but became quite confused when he saw her. She was wearing a blue hospital gown and had what almost looked like a cow tag pierced through her ear, but what was even weirder.. The girl had lime green skin. 

Cautiously he shook her awake and she reached up and put the back of her hand on her forehead and forced her eyes open. George jumped back, not knowing what she would or can do. She sat up slowly and turned to look at him. Her eyes were a bright yellow. “Hi?” the girl said, confused. A random man she didn't know woke her up so of course she was confused. “Oh, uh, hey.” George replied, “What's your name?” He continued. “I.. don't know.” she said calmly. “How do you not know? Everyone knows their name unless they’re like, stupid.” he stated. “No I mean like I don't know anything about myself. At all.” the girl said blatantly. 

“What if you gave me a name?” she said a moment after. “Seriously? I've only just met you.” George said confused as of why she had enough trust in him to name her already. “Well you are the only one around.” She said as she looked around, “And everyone needs a name.” She looked at him straight in the eyes. “I mean if you insist..” George said as he looked at her, staring at her trying to come up with a name. “Autumn.” He said after a few moments of silence. “Your eyes are yellow and your hair is like a brownish red. It reminds me of fall.” Autumn… The girl considered it for a moment. “I like that.” She said with a smile. 

“Well aren't you going to tell me your name?” She said with wide eyes, genuinely curious about her new friend. “Oh it's George.” He replied caught off guard by her question. “You should go around and say hi to everyone around, I think you'll like them, oh but first.” He paused reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small pocket knife. He reached over to her ear and cut off the tag and handed it to her. “I also have some clothes for you, I was supposed to give them to my friend but I think you need them more than her.” He pulled out a bag which Autumn assumed had the clothes he was talking about when he handed it to her. “Thank you, I'll see you later then.” She said with a warm smile.

She found what appeared to be an old van that was run down and had grass growing through the floor. She stepped into the van to get changed and when she looked into the bag she saw a white button up shirt, a long thick blue sweater, a pair of boots, long white socks, and a black skirt. She put all of it on and really enjoyed having clothes that weren't dirty blue rags. She folded the small hospital gown and put it in the bag George gave to her earlier. 

She stepped out of the van and looked around. She saw a man hunched over and petting a cat she assumed was a stray. She took George's advice and walked over to say hi, “Um, hello!” She said as she approached. The man jumped wide-eyed and surprised, “Oh! Uh, hi!” He stammered. “I'm new in town, I'm Autumn.” she said cheerfully. “I'm Karl..” he paused, “You're green?”  
“I'm green”  
“Why?”  
“You tell me”  
The two giggled at the interaction and began talking about how George found her and Karl told her about the two main sections of land, Dream SMP land and L’manberg. 

Autumn walked away surprised at how much she was enjoying her new friends. She walked past many strange things, massive buildings and towers, holes dotted all over and a very long bridge. She walked along the bridge but paused. There was a massive crater. She stared and stared until she heard laughing behind her that broke her trance. Two boys sat on a bench, one tall one and one short one, watching the clouds. Were they there the whole time? She questioned herself. Maybe I just missed them somehow.. She turned to walk up to them, “Hello!” She called out. The pair turned around to face her and the shorter one's mouth fell open a bit when he saw her. Yeah that's about what I expected. She thought to herself. “I'm Autumn.” She said, smiling and walking closer. “Hi!” The short one said happily, “I'm Tu-” He tried to continue but the taller one elbowed him. “Tubbo, what are you doing, she's green and shit!” The tall one tried saying quietly but it came off more as a shout. Autumn chuckled and said, “Hey Tubbo, it's nice to meet you!” The tall boy glared at her, his bright blue eyes almost piercing through her, she stood there trying to not show how awkward it was. “Tommy be nice!” Tubbo shouted at him when he saw the look on his face. “I'm Tommy.” The boy said reluctantly. “Well it's nice to meet you Tommy! I'm new around here so I've been going and saying hi to all the people I meet.” Autumn said cheerfully to his response, “I'll be going now though, see you around!”

She continued walking until she stumbled across a beat up saddle tossed to the side of a path. She made a thick rope out of some long grass and tied it to the saddle so she could carry it with her. She continued going and stopped to see a person ride away on a horse with diamond armor as their coat.. or was it a cape? Blowing behind them. Just then it started to rain and Autumn sought shelter under a large tree. Not soon after she sat down she fell asleep. A while later she was shook awake by a girl she didn’t know but she had a concerned look on her face. “Are you alright? I saw you earlier and thought you were sleeping but that was hours ago, I wasn't too sure you were alive.” “Oh, thank you, but I was just asleep.” Autumn chuckled, “Who might you be?” She continued. “Oh that’s right I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Niki.” She responded with a warm smile standing up. Niki reached out her hand offering to help Autumn up. Autumn grabbed her hand and stood up. The two started talking about the others Autumn had met and Niki pointed in a direction she said she’d find more people to talk to but also said if she sees a man with a white smiley face mask to walk the other direction. Autumn thanked her and headed in the direction Niki pointed. As she continued she saw a person with thick black wings and a white and green hat standing over a headstone. She approached him and asked quietly, “Who was Wilbur?” The man jumped slightly when she spoke. He looked at the unfamiliar girl but responded anyways, “My son.” Autumn stared at the stone and said, “I’m sorry for your loss, I’m sure it’s hard for you.”   
“That’s funny, it’s not as hard as you’d think”  
In the distance a voice called out, “Phil!”  
“Speak of the devil.” The man Autumn assumed was Phil said with a smile. Is that.. a ghost!? Autumn thought to herself. The ghost floated over, upside down, legs crossed, and arms elegantly folded against his back. “Hello Phil!” He said. Autumn noticed how his voice echoed slightly with nothing to echo off of. “This is Wilbur.” Phil said, “and as I’m sure you figured I am Phil.” He continued as he turned to look at Autumn, “I’m Autumn” she said as he looked at her. “Well it’s nice to meet you Autumn.” He stuck out his hand and she shook it. “Well I’d hate to cut this meeting short but I have someplace I need to be, I hope to see you soon.” Phil said as he walked away waving. Autumn stood there for a moment watching Phil walk away and Wilbur trailing behind him.

She took a quick breath, while meeting new people is cool and all it sure is exhausting, that nap earlier was not enough rest. She started looking around for a place to sleep until she found herself in a random field. Well what the hell. She thought to herself. A beautiful solid black horse walked up to her all on its own. Cautiously she reached out and touched the head of the horse and it nudged its face into her hand. She began petting it.

After a while Autumn assumed that the horse was comfortable with her and so she placed the saddle on the horse and mounted it. Nothing happened. She hopped off the horse and tied the rope she made earlier loosely around the neck of the horse and started to lead it into a thick forest, she tied the other end of the rope around a tree on the edge of the forest. She took her bag she got from George and placed it on the base of a tree a little further in the forest and lied down for a nap. 

Autumn's eyes shot open, the moon straight above her poking through the leaves as an arrow hit an inch away from her head. She jumped up to her feet, grabbed her bag, and cut the rope around her new horse not bothering to untie it. She hopped onto the horse and started riding into the night. Monsters tried to follow her but she was quick on her horse, she rode back into L’manberg and found a small gated off area to leave her horse for the night, near the area she found a hobbit house inside a hill. She threw the door open. Surely they won’t turn a cute girl away in a time of need, she thought. Tommy sat upright to the noise, his hair a mess and his shirt wrinkled. “What the hell?” He said confused, “Hey sorry to barge in, almost died and stuff!” Autumn said in a quick breath. She slammed the door behind her and fell to her knees, exhausted. She looked at Tommy, smiled, and collapsed, sound asleep. Tommy scoffed and flopped back down quickly falling back asleep.

The next morning Autumn woke up to the smell of freshly baked potatoes and a sharp pain in her neck. Probably from sleeping on the floor. She thought to herself. “You’re finally awake, it’s like noon.” Tommy said. Autumn glanced at the clock to see that it was, in fact, noon. “Did you make me any?” Autumn asked referring to the potatoes Tommy had cooked. “Ugh, here.” he said, tossing her a fresh one. “Tubbo is meeting me soon so you can’t stay.” He continued. “Why not? I mean I can be a house sitter.” Autumn said setting her head on her fist. “Whatever, just don’t take anything.” Tommy said as he grabbed his sword and put it in his holster. “I won't be back for a while so I hope you have something to keep you busy.” He finished kicking her out from in front of the door and leaving. Rude. She thought as she listened to him stomp off. She stood up. I said I wouldn’t steal but a little look around never hurt anybody. She began looking through his chests and furnaces. She found some spare wood and decided to make a wooden sword, then began to swing at an armor stand. A few strikes later, it broke. “Oops.” She said aloud. I should build a house. Oh I should build it right on top of Tommy’s! Yeah that’ll piss him off. She laughed and took more wood and made a few more tools. She opened the door and stepped outside. She looked at her horse. “I better name you huh.” She said to it. She thought for a minute trying to pick a name. “Ezra.” She said after a while. She wasn’t sure why but that name had felt so familiar to her, comforting and familiar. She hopped onto Ezra and started riding off into a nearby forest. She tied up Ezra with a rope she took from a chest in Tommy’s house. She started to cut down trees realizing how much work this would take. 

The time passed and slowly got a frame up, it would be a small house but it would work. A few more hours later the frame was finished and she took a load of bricks from Tommy’s house. Surely he won’t mind me taking some supplies.. right? She was tired and her arms hurt when Tommy came walking up the path. He saw her but didn’t say anything, he just walked inside and slammed the door. Confused, she got up and went to talk to him. 

“Something wrong?” She asked. “They want to exile me.” Tommy replied, very clearly upset. She stared at him not sure what to say. After a moment of silence Tommy said, “but I know Tubbo won’t. We’re best friends, he just simply wouldn’t do that.” 

The next day, Tommy was exiled.


End file.
